gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Ideas Wiki:Continue
You've decided the continuing an article or series is the way to go? It's a good thing you already read our Tutorial. Hi. This area of the wiki is meant to get you up to speed at adding to series or game ideas. Our Tutorial covers editing these pages, but where do you go next? Right here. This page covers places that should be monitored for little fixes, articles up for adoption, and a lot more. First up is inspiration from our best ideas and articles to date. Inspiration this boxart is for!]] If you looked at the New game help page, you know where are inspiration comes from. Everywhere, really. And this is how we show it. "Continue" applies to published games and game ideas, so this is the place about both. After switching roles of Mario, Peach and Bowser, we work to create epic games. Like the art to the right, we switch the roles of Mario and Peach. Or like in Epic Saga, we switch the roles of Bowser and Mario. Or we forget the Mario series and we go with Metal Gear, Final Fantasy, King of Fighters, Hotshots Tennis, Sonic, Mega Man, and Pokemon! And hey, who needs pre-made series when you can make your own! That's why you can find Epic Saga, Kross, and Double Paradox series. Feeling constrained by current consoles? We made the GameCom and the V.T. Volcano when some felt that way. And then we decided that all that was well and good, but made a bunch more stand alone articles for your enjoyment. And we're completely flexible enough to have your input on our games and series. So after you view our current articles, why not add your own sequals? width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article But before you go, take a look at some of the nearly completed ideas. (below) Career Studies 10.jpg 25886 dragonball z burst limit ii-v2.png 41857 deadpool-v4.jpg Ghmetalcaseie8-1-.jpg 13482142 l 5fa1c02d0a934b6438cc838c8a5a2eba-1-.jpg RGKE52-1-.png 9AC25065-2-.jpg 9602 super smash bros unlimited wii hd-1-.png The king of fighters 2011 by rinoa21-d2xsk6a-1-.png 25809 mega man x9-print-2-.jpg 34690 soul calibur v-2-.png 39411 darkstalkers 4 blood moon tournament-2-.png How to help out We understand that some users may wish to add onto other users' pages. While we support the help, please ask for permission from the author or leave the suggestion in the comments below the article. Many of the articles are held dearly to the authors, and generally dislike help without being asked first. Beyond that, there are pages of community tasks you may wish to look at (below). Game Ideas Wiki:Wiki Improvement|Wiki Improvement Game Ideas Wiki:Community Portal|Projects and Updates Game Ideas Wiki:Long Term|Long term projects The Rest If you want to look for pages needing help for yourself, here are links to a page, and . Those should help you on your way. Thank you for reading all the way here. We hope you received inspiration and are rushing off to make an article. Looking for more information on you user account? That can be found here. Just follow the link!